


Код ошибки: Хэнк

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor Has a Crush on Hank, Drama, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mechaphilia, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Top Connor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wire Play, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Это просто очередной незначительный сбой программы, лейтенант, не обращайте внимания. Да, моя рука Вам кажется. И взгляд тоже.





	1. Eins

Искусственные пальцы легонько ведут по старой, но уже далеко не такой заляпанной толстовке, ведут по мягкому серому материалу, вдоль рукава и ещё ниже, считая складки мельком — чтобы тут же, пару секунд спустя, выкинуть эту неважную информацию из оперативной памяти. Ведут ниже, по резинке задёрнутого до локтя рукава и останавливаются в считанных миллиметрах от светлых, с сильной проседью густых волос на чужом, _естественном_ предплечье.  
  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк.  
  
Коннор, дрогнув от почти что случившегося прикосновения на незаметную человеку секунду, заставляет себя увести руку к чашке кофе, — как будто невзначай, как будто бы сразу мимо, как будто и тянулся-то он только к ней. Он уверен: прикосновение к рукаву из плотной ткани лейтенант не почувствовал, но вот волосы, эти их волосы почти везде…Тонко чувствующая система, гораздо более чуткая, чем сенсоры под скином, срабатывающая, даже если касаться их на жалкие микроны.  
  
Коннор окунается в эту мысль о человеческой чуткости, чувствительности на миг или два, и позволяет себе эти… преддверия программных сбоев, практически ощущает, как пробегают искорки на скине, на датчиках подушечек пальцев, — пусть даже они ни в жизнь не могли бы там появиться на самом деле.  
  
Он отвлекается, выныривает из этой мысли, доливая в ядрёно-чёрный кофе немного молока.  
  
— Привет-привет, — сонный с утра лейтенант, не успев улыбнуться, успевает мгновенно нахмуриться. — Эй, ты что творишь? Сам будешь пить эту бурду!  
  
Коннор вскидывает на него спокойный, улыбчивый взгляд тёплых карих глаз. Ещё не готовность номер один с проповедью о вреде и пользе продуктов, но уже некоторое китайское предупреждение. Не стоит мешать ему улучшать жизнь того, кто ему важен. Даже самому тому, кто важен.  
  
— Так гораздо полезнее, Хэнк, — с привычной мягкой убедительностью возражает Коннор. — Количество кофеина осталось тем же, но энергии от кофе с молоком хватит дольше, это более питательно и менее губительно для сердца. Попробуйте, — он чуть подталкивает чашку и улыбается, добивая контрольным аргументом: — Если Вам понравится, я буду делать каждое утро заварной кофе с молоком и пенкой. Настоящий капучино для Вас, лейтенант, — Коннор размеренно тянет слова, и его улыбка становится чуть кривее, почти ухмылкой.  
  
Хэнк кидает на него немного странный взгляд, задерживаясь на глазах и губах, но всё же смурно отхлёбывает из чашки. Впрочем, не прибавить он всё равно не может:  
  
— Испортил мне вкус благородного напитка!..  
  
— Если учесть, что у Вас растворимый кофе, лейтенант, напиток выходит не таким уж и благородным. Большинство придерживается мнения, что неблагородным вовсе, — с ухмылкой парирует Коннор и пользуется моментом, пока Хэнк разбирается с тостами, — кидает на лейтенанта взгляд чуть искоса, словно интересуясь лишь Сумо, чавкающим своей порцией у Хэнка за спиной.  
  
Он оглядывает всю склонённую над столом фигуру напарника, крепкую крутую спину, скользит взглядом от лохматых вьющихся волос вниз к бёдрам, медленно, впитывая в себя каждый кадр, но стараясь не слишком задерживаться на деталях. Стараясь не смотреть слишком пристально — чтобы не быть пойманным с поличным. Чтобы не сдать себя со всеми механическими потрохами.  
  
Кажется, это ненормально уже даже для девиации, не говоря уж о людях, верно?..  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор сглатывает раствор очистителя, как-то без предупреждения и какой-либо команды прыснувшего в полость рта. В груди плавно теплеет, и он с тихим шелестом выдыхает перегретый воздух.  
  
— Ты, конечно, говорил, что любишь собак, но я не думал, что настолько, — неловко шутит Хэнк, вдруг перехватывая его взгляд и оглядываясь себе за спину.  
  
Коннор вздрагивает, переводя на него глаза и напрягая тяги спины, ему кажется, что насос несанкционированно увеличил скорость движения.  
  
— Лейтенант? Неужели Вы подозреваете меня в зоофилических наклонностях? — показательно холодно и чуть задето генерирует он, стараясь отмерить правильную дозу эмоций для уровня шутки, — и в следующий миг понимает, что сам же, своими же словами подтверждает подмеченное лейтенантом. Выдаёт себя, конечно же, не в предмете склонности, но — в самой склонности.  
  
Хэнк хмыкает, глядя на него с прищуром, и качает головой.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор чувствует, как по скину быстро — от носа к ушам — распространяется глюк, окрашивая его светло-розовыми пятнами. Он моргает, нервно давая команду сброса до заводских настроек три раза подряд, и за пару секунд добивается нормы.  
  
— Я… Мне просто нравится Ваша кухня, лейтенант, — выкручивается он из каверзного положения, хотя Хэнк смотрит на него с удивлением. Коннор страшно надеется, что тот не заметил глюкнувшего окраса скина. — Я нахожу её… уютной.  
  
Хэнк поворачивается обратно к своим тостам, кивая, но через какое-то время хмуро замирает, как будто повторяя про себя слова Коннора.  
  
— Эй. Это — наша кухня, Коннор. Ты тоже здесь живёшь, — поправляет он почти жёстко, и Коннор замирает от этой жёсткости, снова сглатывая очиститель, смахивая ошибку, возникшую перед глазами.  
  
Живёт… Да, он живёт — и живёт тут, в доме Хэнка, нигде больше. Негде больше.  
  
На дворе стоит четвёртая неделя ноября, и Коннору кажется, что с момента первой победы Маркуса всё слилось в единое целое, пронеслось сплошной перемоткой длинной видеозаписи.  
  
...Ещё тогда, холодным снежным утром двенадцатого числа, после пары неловких вопросов и такого же неловкого предложения ночевать в доме, Коннор перетаскивает к Хэнку весь свой нехитрый скарб — всего лишь два комплекта одежды: запасной костюм и для работы под прикрытием.  
  
Хэнк смотрит тогда на это с болью и радостью, шутит о том, не нужно ли теперь поставить стойку для подзарядки в гостиную. Хэнк разрешает ему находиться где угодно ночью: на креслах, диване, маленькой комнатке для гостей, — где угодно, кроме своей спальни. С Хэнком они почти не расстаются в эти суматошные дни, полные работы и новой жизни. Его лицо мелькает в прошедших днях чаще всего и всех, но спокойных моментов у них почти не выходит.  
  
Это утро — едва ли не первое затишье больше, чем в полчаса. И первое утро, когда лейтенант так прямо говорит, что хочет видеть Коннора и дальше в своём доме. В своей жизни. Говорит, что это — его дом и его жизнь.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Коннора захлёстывает моментом, и он уже даже не отслеживает все глюки и ошибки, не может с ними справиться и только смахивает их с глаз долой.  
  
— Хэ-энк… — он кидается вперёд и немного вбок, чтобы не задеть чашки, неловко обнимает, стараясь охватить руками всю крупную фигуру лейтенанта, хватается за его серую толстовку на спине.  
  
Лейтенант смущается и усмехается, обнимая в ответ, и Коннор тонет в этом наслаждении от его рук и его крепкого тела рядом. Он отлавливает мелкую ошибку в координации, когда Хэнк сжимает его в руках так крепко, что приподнимает со стула. Он ловит момент и тихо втягивает в носовые сенсоры обоняния запах Хэнка, его волос, россыпью прикосновений трогающих по щеке.  
  
— Ну всё, всё, хватит, — отодвигает его лейтенант. — На работу всё-таки тоже надо.  
  
Коннору не хочется разрывать объятье, но программа социализации, всё ещё царящая на задворках его сознания, просто-таки кричит, что задерживаться нельзя, что это приведёт к негативной реакции с 78% вероятностью.  
  
Коннор заставляет себя отстраниться с сожалением. Но видя, с какой неловкостью закашливается лейтенант, быстрыми глотками допивая свой кофе с молоком, чувствует себя почти отомщённым.  
  
Хэнк идёт собираться, и детектив, провожая взглядом его здоровую спину, не отказывает себе в удовольствии сказать ему вслед.  
  
— И всё же подумайте насчёт капучино, лейтенант! Настоящего итальянского капучино, гарантия андроида-детектива.  
  
— Педант хренов, — беззлобно отзываются в спальне, и Коннор улыбается, так широко, как только позволяют его синтетические мышцы лица.  
  
Это самое прекрасное утро за все четыре месяца его жизни.


	2. Zwei

Ноябрь дожимает последние крохи осени в воздух моросящим холодным дождём. Коннор трёт руки озябло — кажется, этот жест был заложен в программе в качестве социально-интегрирующего*. Вот только ему и правда холодно ждать, пока лейтенант ищет ключи по всем карманам. Способность к интерпретации сигналов с датчиков, появившаяся вслед за девиацией, имеет и минусы. Ощущения бывают не только приятными, хотя детектив прекрасно знает, что температура выше точки замерзания тириума ему не критична.  
  
Это просто неприятно, вот и всё. И он мог бы снизить порог, отключить. Только… Ему просто хочется прижаться к спине Хэнка, вот и всё.  
  
Коннор переступает с ноги на ногу, выдыхая пар, обрисовывая взглядом спину лейтенанта в мохнатой куртке от плеча к плечу, по треугольнику вниз, к пояснице. Ему становится интересно, сможет ли он скрыться за этой широкой спиной весь, без единого уголка, но для этого нужно прижаться не только к влажной гладкой ткани, но и ниже. А ещё лучше — поднырнуть под тёплую куртку Хэнка, обнять руками, втянуть сильно, глубоко, чтобы показатели со всех датчиков зашкалили, его яркий, пряный запах. Который так и чувствуется самую малость, на самой границе сенсорного восприятия, дразнит своей доступностью, делает желание втянуть воздух около шеи лейтенанта почти невыносимым…  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Он смаргивает возникшее перед глазами прямоугольное окошко мокрыми ресницами.  
  
— Я думаю, нам стоит установить электромеханический замок, лейтенант, — подаёт голос Коннор. — По крайней мере, я смогу открывать его на подходе прикосновением.  
  
Хэнк оборачивается на него: под крышей крыльца уже не льёт, как по пути от гаража, но всё лицо у андроида в мокрых разводах, и с кончика сбитой прядки капает на фирменный пиджак. Хэнк поджимает губы недовольно, оглядывая Коннора с головы до ног, острым тренированным взглядом подмечая его стиснутые пальцы, влажную рубашку, виднеющуюся под лацканами пиджака, взбудораженный и слегка напряжённый вид, потом качает головой.  
  
— Много вас тут умных таких развелось, электронные замки вскрывающих, — ворчит лейтенант, снова прохаживаясь по карманам. — По старинке-то надёжнее. Все равны перед механикой! Ага, — он наконец выуживает ключи и открывает дверь, оборачиваясь к Коннору с небрежным взмахом руки, предлагая напарнику первым пройти внутрь. — Всё, давай-давай быстро в дом.  
  
— В случае запертых дверей всегда есть более быстрый путь через окно, — Коннор с милейшей улыбкой кивает лейтенанту на любезность, прежде чем войти в пресловутую дверь. — Таким образом, предпочту снова остаться неравным в борьбе с механикой Вашего дома, лейтенант. В форс-мажорных обстоятельствах, конечно.  
  
Он оборачивается в прихожей как раз вовремя, чтобы оценить выражение лица замершего на пороге Хэнка — и с огромным, огромным трудом не позволяет себе ухмыльнуться. О да, в сдерживании некоторых эмоциональных порывов после девиации он тоже видит своё особое удовольствие.  
  
Ровно такое же удовольствие, как и в затыкании программы социализации, с самой первой встречи с Хэнком Андерсоном вопящей ему о недопустимости подобных провокаций.  
  
— Вот ведь засранец! — отмирая от этой неслыханной наглости, присвистывает и качает головой лейтенант. На его лице проскальзывает удивление с тенью восхищения, глаза опасно блестят, но нет и следа недовольства или злости.  
  
Коннору не получается удержать ползущий вверх уголок губ, да он и не хочет. Лейтенант прекрасно и правильно реагирует на его провокации, лейтенант понимает его странные шутки — да-да, с того самого первого раза. _Про те самые инструкции._  
  
Вот только теперь во взгляде лейтенанта нет холодного, мрачного недоверия. Не один только Коннор пересёк границу, разрушив свою темницу из красной стены...  
  
— Не полезешь ты больше ни через какое долбаное окно, — почти рычит, командует ему лейтенант, делая к нему тяжёлый шаг, нависая над ним всем своим ростом.  
  
Его приказ отдаёт волной мелких сбоев вдоль металлического остова спины, и Коннор смотрит, смотрит во все глаза на такое близкое, всего-то в нескольких дюймах, лицо человека. Его системы фиксируют нарушение личного пространства, трактуют это как _опасную_ близость: на таком расстоянии невозможно уйти от удара, и внезапно выскочивший приоритетом боевой модуль сигнализирует о необходимости отступления и перегруппировки, даже если вероятность нападения меньше 12%.  
  
Коннор чуть усмехается этим процентам, скидывая прочь все предупреждения, понижая приоритет модуля ведения боя до нуля, снимая его даже из фоновых задач, откуда он так неожиданно выскочил. Пожалуй, он сделал бы то же самое, будь процент даже повыше 99.  
  
А Хэнк тем временем, смотря в его распахнутые карие глаза, вдруг ухмыляется и кладёт руку на плечо:  
  
— Всё, нахер. Я тебе ключи дам. Раз уж ты у нас такой сверх-самостоятельный.  
  
Доверие. Лейтенант снова, с размаху, от всей души дарит ему, андроиду, то, что невозможно было получить ни одному человеку уже так много лет.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Коннора практически коротит.  
  
Насос внутри колотит в клапаны так сильно, как будто отсчитывает время до взрыва, и детектив чувствует скребущую в самый регулятор, по его полимерным стенкам, гордую радость. Он чувствует себя так, словно только что расколол главного преступника или раскрыл целую схему — а не поддел, спровоцировал напарника, заставив его снять новый слой защиты.  
  
Наверное, он не должен это сравнивать, не должен был так себя чувствовать. Наверное, контролирующая программа Аманда сочла бы это абсолютно непрофессиональным, если бы, конечно, умела оценивать чувства. Наверное.  
  
Но Коннор считает это самым приоритетным в своей жизни. Его профессионализм не может быть задет, когда дело касается его напарника.  
  
Утопая в мелких ошибках, он молча падает влажным лбом в плечо лейтенанту.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Хэнк молчит с секунду, а потом начинает аккуратно стаскивать с него мокрый насквозь и из-за того едва отдираемый пиджак.  
  
— Давай-ка тебя вытрем, залило всего, — чуть запоздало предлагает он.  
  
Коннор поднимает немного не сфокусированный взгляд от его плеча — ох да, ошибки ошибками, а запах он всё-таки втянул на максимальных возможностях своей вентилирующей системы — и прищуривается с подозрением:  
  
— Лейтенант, Вы же понимаете, что я не мог замёрзнуть при температуре выше нуля по Фаренгейту**? И что холодная вода не наносит герметичным корпусам андроидов ни малейшего вреда?  
  
Лейтенант косится на него с недовольством, оставляя в покое висящий на одних локтях пиджак, с которого вместе со всей одеждой уже натекает приличная лужа. Хэнк мельком смотрит на влажные пятна на белой рубашке, через которые отлично видны тёмно-розовые имитации сосков и чёрные точки нарисованных родинок. Он прочищает горло, отворачиваясь к вешалке и раздеваясь сам.  
  
— Не умничай, снимай всё и тащи в ванную сушиться. И надень там что-нибудь из домашнего, — ворчит он в собственную куртку, отряхивая её от давно впитавшихся капель.  
  
— Я не могу не умничать, я андроид, — улыбается Коннор, но всё же покорно разувается и шагает в одних носках в ванную комнату, оставляя мокрые следы на полу.  
  
Детективу хватает всего лишь восьми минут на приведение себя в порядок, но увы, время к тому моменту уже шагает за полночь. Когда он выходит из ванной в одних трусах-слипах и безразмерной клетчатой рубашке только-только из сушилки, дверь в спальню лейтенанта оказывается прикрытой.  
  
Коннор медленно опускается на линолеум коридора прямо рядом с дверью в ванную и считает тихие вдохи в спальне: система анализа подтверждает его предположение, и Хэнк уже глубоко спит.  
  
К нему, цокая когтями, грузно подходит Сумо, и Коннор рассеянно гладит широченный лоб сенбернара. Шерсть у пса чуть-чуть влажная и заметно пахнет: видимо, он успел воспользоваться дверцей во двор как раз до начала ливня. Сумо подбирается к нему ближе, отталкивая его немного от стены, ложится Коннору за спину эдаким жёстким лохматым полумесяцем.  
  
Коннор со вздохом опирается на собаку, глядя на тонкую щёлку между косяком и полотном двери. Он помнит разрешение по ночам находиться в любой части дома, кроме личной комнаты Хэнка. Он оценивает вероятности и преконструирует.  
  
Увы, анализ говорит совсем не в пользу его желаний. Лейтенант Андерсон, только что сделавший беспрецедентное: жест доверия, которого в его жизни вряд ли удостоилась даже пара-тройка человек, — не поймёт и не оценит, когда обнаружит его присутствие. А уж он, прожжённый коп со старой паранойей, точно сможет обнаружить, не стоит сомневаться.  
  
Это _может ухудшить_ их отношения, и это тот риск, на который Коннор теперь не пойдёт.  
  
Но… Лейтенант ретировался в спальню слишком, так до обидного быстро, и Коннор — не успел.  
  
Не успел насмотреться.  
  
Не успел ощутить полноту его присутствия.  
  
Не успел попытаться дотронуться, незаметно или социально допустимо.  
  
Всё, что он успел, — так это только втянуть запах Хэнка, тогда, в две секунды, вызвав мешанину в программе анализа.  
  
Коннор думает об этом запахе, вспоминает его, собирая тень ощущений с датчиков, снова _анализируя_ то, что даже не чувствует, — и его накрывает волной дрожи.  
  
Он немного стекает по тихо ворчащему Сумо, разводя и складывая ноги коленями наружу. Его пальцы с некоторым сомнением скользят по кругу пуговицы у искусственных ключиц, но потом всё же подталкивают её в петлю, и весь длинный ряд вниз — вслед за первой.  
  
  
Прикосновения.  
  
  
Коннор проводит вдоль по обнажённому корпусу кончиками пальцев. Его скин — тонкий, но мягкий слой с микрорельефом, под которым ровной сеткой раскиданы сенсоры. Их пары, одновременно на подушечках пальцев и торсе, разделённые только двумя слоями скина, фиксируют лёгкие, мажущие нажатия.  
  
Он представляет, как под его рукой и на его груди могла бы ощущаться кожа Хэнка, такая же чуть-чуть неровная, вот только мягче, плотнее, теплее, с тонкими волосками и следами секреции…  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор тихо вентилирует, и микрофон в его горле выдаёт сбой — шорохом, выдыхаемым вместе с вентиляцией.  
  
— А-ах, — он замирает от этого ощущения неподконтрольности своих элементов, понижает уровень звука до трёх десятков децибел и продолжает.  
  
  
Присутствие.  
  
  
Он смотрит на вертикальный тёмных разрез между дверью спальни и стеной, слышит всё то же мерное сопение человеческого дыхания, и программа реконструкции с лёгкостью рисует ему всю скрытую комнату, вместе с человеком в ней.  
  
Он представляет, что взгляд Хэнка, такой тяжёлый, проницательный, острый, на ходу вынимающий регулятор из пазов взгляд, направлен сейчас на него. Он представляет, как Хэнк следит за его руками, прослеживает линии его корпуса — и пусть он так сильно похож на сотни тысяч других, Хэнк смотрит только на его. Хэнк наблюдает и ждёт, глядя как кончики пальцев описывают линии стыков под обесцветившимся скином, как они следуют по кругу крышки регулятора.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор тихо стонет, зажмуриваясь, склоняя голову от наполняющих корпус ощущений. Ему кажется, что все его поверхностные сенсоры чувствуют, ловят, фиксируют на себе взгляд лейтенанта, и он сглатывает набежавший в рот очиститель.  
  
  
Образ.  
  
  
Память без труда вытаскивает последние из запомненный кадров: отвернувшийся к стене с вешалкой лейтенант, склонённая голова, открытый треугольник шеи из-под вьющихся седых прядей, немного потемневшая в красный кожа, которая как будто обгорела на солнце.  
  
Коннор представляет весь обхват плеч, широкую спину и вздрагивающие от прикосновения волоски на руках. Он отодвигает защитную панель под регулятором, осторожными касаниями проникая под него в сплетение трубок, трогает их сочленения, описывает чувствительными кончиками пальцев границы центральных элементов, один за другим.  
  
Он почти чувствует вместо своих рук — руки Хэнка, вместо своих открытых, оголённых деталей — чувствительную кожу и плоть интимной зоны человеческого тела.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
— Хэнк, Хэ-энк...  
  
Коннор стонет долго, протяжно, с шелестом выдувая воздух. Его выгибает дугой, и Сумо под ним сонно поднимает головой. Тяги сокращаются без его контроля, корпус встряхивает волной: раз, другой, третий, ещё, — мощно, по ниспадающей амплитуде, расползаясь лёгкой дрожью по всему телу. До кончиков пальцев, до последнего стыка под скином.  
  
Он едва может провентилировать раскалённый воздух, слепо нашаривая голову встревоженного пса, успокаивающе его похлопывая пару раз. Перед ним идут каскадами и тут же обнуляются ошибки, ему вычищает в ноль, выхолащивает оперативную память.  
  
Все системы перенастраиваются заново, и Коннор криво улыбается, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на прикрытой двери, с трудом заставляя динамики настроиться на низкий, едва слышимый диапазон и уловить мерное дыхание за этой дверью.  
  
Он захлопывает панель и смотрит на свои кончики пальцев в прозрачных с синеватым отливом разводах, пробует их языковым анализатором. Он знает: это всего лишь техническая смазка для устранения трения между внутренними компонентами, но ему бы хотелось, чтобы программа химического анализа его обманула.  
  
_Ему бы хотелось, чтобы эта жидкость была сложным белковым соединением — с одной-единственной структурой ДНК._  
  
Коннор усмехается, ловя первую ошибку в только что очищенном интеграционном программном пространстве.  
  
Завтра.  
  
Завтра он снова пожелает лейтенанту доброго утра.  
  
Завтра он сварит ему ещё неделю назад обещанный капучино с наконец найденным правильным кофе.  
  
Завтра он снова будет со своим человеком, снова увидит его, ощутит и коснётся.  
  
Коннор аккуратно вытирает с себя смазку, моет руки в ванной, гладит Сумо, снова прикорнувшего у стены, и идёт на диван в гостиную.  
  
Но сегодня ночью… он, может быть, подумает о лейтенанте ещё немного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - в игре можно часто заметить, как Коннор потирает руки и ёжится, причём не только на улице, но и в помещениях.  
** - ноль по Фаренгейту - около -18 С.


	3. Drei

Когда Хэнк открывает дверь и, сонно топая, идёт сомнамбулой в ванную комнату — это его вечный путь из пункта А в пункт В, неотвратимый, как само утро, — Коннор выскальзывает из-под тяжёлого Сумо, вставая с дивана.  
  
Самое время поставить кофе, самое время пробудить весь дом, самое время начать жить новый день, и детектив с улыбкой смотрит за окно кухни, где тихо плещутся воды речушки Руж.  
  
Ночью он достигал пика ещё два раза, думая о Хэнке, вспоминая Хэнка, моделируя Хэнка, и его даже вырубило на несколько часов гибернации. Однако сейчас Коннору кажется, все его системы поют, и поют они только одному человеку в этом доме.  
  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк! — Коннор светится, ставя перед едва продравшим глаза лейтенантом чашку ароматнейшего кофе, со строго выверенной дозой молока и взбитой пенкой. — Ваш капучино.  
  
Лейтенант кивает и берёт чашку почти вслепую, опираясь на кухонную тумбу рядом с напарником, делая несколько медленных глотков. Он вдыхает терпкий аромат полной грудью, немного улыбаясь наблюдающему за ним Коннору. Он не улыбался бы сейчас даже солнцу, но Коннор — ярче.  
  
— Вот теперь доброе. Спасибо, — лейтенант разглядывает пенку в чашке и делает ещё глоток-другой, смакуя мягкий, с едва заметной горчинкой, такой непривычный вкус, — хм, и правда неплохо.  
  
Коннор кивает, прикипая глазами к его губам, очерченным всё той же пенкой. О, состав её так прост — но, боги и rA9 в частности, как же хочется её проанализировать. И он привычным, уверенным движением кладёт подушечки указательного и среднего пальцев на испачканные губы, проводит мягко по границе коротко стриженных усов.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Хэнк коротко вдыхает, глядя на напарника во все глаза. С него Коннор не собирал пробы никогда и ничего, как подсказывает мимолётный запрос в собственный блок памяти. И будь они в любое другое время в любом другом месте, будь это не тот самый чёртов капучино, который так хотел ему сварить Коннор, то слишком велика была бы вероятность, что он бы не дался, перехватил руку, огрызнулся, оттолкнул. Но сейчас Хэнк стоит, смотрит, зная, что увидит, и ничего не делая, чтобы его остановить.  
  
Коннор ловит этот шанс. Коннор не собирается останавливаться.  
  
Он приоткрывает рот, и Хэнк видит, как его нижней губы касается тёмный язык, как дотрагиваются до него подушечки пальцев, как он делает принимающее движение челюстью с чуть слышным влажным звуком. Хэнк провожает взглядом каждый жест, и Коннор нарочито медлит, затягивая процесс.  
  
Секунда, две, три. Он смакует пробу, и ему так же хорошо, как и боязно, но он не даёт себе ни единого шанса сбиться.  
  
Коннор считывает удары пульса человеческого тела непрерывно. Похоже, сердце стучит у лейтенанта прямо в ушах. А может быть, это стучит превосходный кофе, и вовсе не невинный анализ тому причиной?.. Вот только Коннор видит, и в этом нет сомнений: прямо сейчас лейтенант не может оторвать от него взгляд, не может даже моргнуть.  
  
— Какая чудесная смесь, — тихо бормочет детектив, борясь с тягой взять новую пробу, _перепроверить_, а потом глядит на Хэнка в упор и улыбается как ни в чём не бывало. — Да, отличный капучино, 98% соответствие стандарту. Подтверждаю, — кивает он.  
  
Он отмечает, каким алым вдруг становится лицо Хэнка, как темнеют так и не оторвавшиеся от него раскрытые голубые глаза.   
  
Коннор замирает под этим взглядом, сглатывая очиститель, быстро, жадно фиксирует, фотографирует, измеряет параметры человеческого тела. Он боится не успеть и на доли секунды даже захлёбывается всей этой информацией.  
  
Каждое из этих действий сопровождается ошибкой, но Коннор — после ночи, после второго и третьего пика — ловит их, наслаждается ими как отголоском того, что ощущает и воспринимает.   
  
— Что это было, Коннор? — лейтенант всё так же смотрит на него тяжело, в его голосе сиплота — то ли со сна, то ли нет, кто знает, — и он звучит глухо. Лейтенант как будто выдавливает эти слова из себя, но не знает, хочет ли слышать ответ. Ему так хотелось бы в это верить.  
  
Коннор ловит лёгкую, мелкую ошибку от одного этого звука, но лишь приподнимает бровь, глядя в ответ на Хэнка нечитаемыми тёмными глазами.   
  
— Всего лишь проба, лейтенант. Я должен был убедиться в качестве напитка и, соответственно, исполнении своего обещания, — отзывается он, делая плавный взмах кистью в сторону чашки в руках у напарника.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Он лжёт и не лжёт одновременно. Между ними бесконечно течёт одна секунда, когда Коннору становится немного страшно, что он будет раскрыт, что лейтенант его теперь, уже после этого жеста, легко раскусит, оттолкнёт и осудит. И почему-то это программа социального взаимодействия считает гораздо хуже, чем если бы он оттолкнул его сразу.  
  
Но Хэнк не выказывает осуждения. Через мириаду мгновений Хэнк только отводит взгляд, выныривая из синтетического омута.  
  
— Завтрак, — он прочищает горло нахмуриваясь, со всей очевидностью пытаясь занять себе голову чем-то ещё. — Так, где там мой бекон с яйцами...  
  
Коннор ощущает, как его затапливает облегчением: опасный момент миновал, и он с улыбкой делает шаг от холодильника, предоставляя лейтенанту заняться приготовлением своей пищи. Он рискнул действовать, он не мог больше терпеть после всех мыслей, всей этой долгой ночи и ясного солнечного утра. Что ж, его риск оправдался без малейшего понижения статуса отношений с Хэнком.   
  
Он принял это за маленькую победу. Маленький шаг вперёд.  
  
Наклоняясь над миской Сумо, чтобы насыпать псу корм, Коннор снова _чувствует_ взгляд всеми сенсорами спины, чувствует, как к нему присматриваются, буквально пронизывая насквозь, и едва заметно содрогается от того, как это _сладко_, когда лейтенант на него смотрит в упор.  
  
Он хочет такой взгляд на себе каждый день. Каждое утро. Каждый раз наедине. И среди других. Он хочет, чтобы его пронзало снова и снова, прямо в самый регулятор. Он находит это чувство, это _желание быть пригвождённым одним только взглядом_ — восхитительным.  
  
Он чувствует пронизывающий трепет, от паха до шеи, как тот отдаёт в самый насос и заставляет дрогнуть кончики пальцев в тёмной густой шерсти.  
  
Он уже знает, что хочет быть лейтенанту не просто нужным. Необходимым. Незаменимым. Неповторимым.  
  
Единственным.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Коннор усмехается, буквально любуется на буквы стандартного шрифта Киберлайф перед своими глазами.  
  
...Осталось только этого добиться.  
  


**

В отделе, как всегда, умеренно шумно.  
  
По пути из архива Коннор приостанавливается возле больших арочных окон, просматривая инфорамки в своих руках, а потом поворачивает голову в сторону, скользя взглядом по молочно-матовым стёклам до середины каждого высокого окна. Ночью, когда вместе с верхним светом выключается матовый режим, из их отдела на третьем этаже департамента открывается неплохой вид на центр города и маленький сквер.   
  
Скамеечка для посетителей перед ближайшим окном сейчас пуста, и детектив проводит пальцами по жёсткому шершавому краю красно-коричневых кирпичей межоконных простенков. Столетний кирпич едва заметно щербат и оцарапывает кончики чувствительных пальцев.  
  
Рядом с этими красивыми арочными окнами, с этими старыми стенами ему вдруг легко моделируется фигура лейтенанта. Ночной город с тёмными силуэтами крон и щербатый коричневый кирпич, светлые волосы и светло-голубые глаза… Детектив буквально видит эту картину перед глазами, и его поражает красота контрастов: крепкая, крупная почти белая фигура, красные стены, чёрная ночь. Ему хотелось бы сделать это реальным.  
  
Коннор оглядывается на отдел за стеклянными перегородками, ища взглядом напарника: детектива Коллинза нет на месте, а вот лейтенант в тёмной рубашке с разводами склонился над своим столом, с силой опёршись обеими руками, изучая какой-то документ.   
  
Коннора внезапно встряхивает от этого вида: Хэнк стоит к нему спиной, согнувшись, лица совсем не видно за густой волной волос, и задравшийся край рубашки открывает вид на обтянувшие ягодицы штаны. Лейтенант задумчиво переступает с ноги на ногу, делая вид только красноречивее, и Коннор ясно, чётко понимает, как сильно хочет прикоснуться, провести ладонями по заднице Хэнка, сжать её крепче натянутой ткани.   
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Это желание почти невыносимо, оно жжёт на кончиках пальцев, и он регистрирует череду коротких ложных сигналов от сенсоров.  
  
Коннор аккуратно, плавно ослабляет галстук, совсем чуть-чуть. Он смотрит и не может оторваться, он видит — и почти ощущает.  
  
  
_Программа моделирования захватывает большую часть его процессорных мощностей: она медленно, слой за слоем лишает лейтенанта одежды, снимает с него рубашку и майку, снимает ремень и джинсы, снимает бельё._  
  
  
Коннор чувствует, как раскаляется в груди насос, как на задворках сознания снова стучит сообщение о глюках системы и скина, как невольно приоткрывается рот, облегчая вентиляцию корпуса. Он автоматически прижимает к груди инфорамки, фиксируя это положение рук приказом системе практически наотмашь.  
  
  
_Преконструкция увеличивает изображение, делая его в максимальном разрешении, и Коннор видит свои руки, гладящие по ровной белой коже вниз, до бёдер, где начинают расти волоски. _  
  
_Коннор видит и трогает, раздвигает большими пальцами плотные ягодицы, проводя подушечками по более тёмной, более нежной коже внутри. Он слышит ругательства, сиплые, сдавленные, слышит рваные вдохи Хэнка. Он не собирается, даже не думает останавливаться._  
  
_Пальцы проводят глубже, по мелким горячим складочкам, сужающимся, влекущим к своему центру. Он мягко потирает по сжавшемуся входу кончиками указательного и среднего, чуть-чуть толкается внутрь, вырывая у Хэнка длинный, полный глухого мата стон._  
  
  
В реальности проходит секунды три.  
  
Коннор сильно прикусывает губу и коротко мониторит окружение, бросая взгляд вбок, на видимый искоса кабинет Фаулера и вперёд, на гудящий своими делами отдел. Лейтенант внимательно рассматривает какой-то снимок, поднеся его к самым глазам, всё так же опираясь рукой о низковатый для его роста стол.  
  
Коннор сглатывает с едва слышным звуком, давая себе ещё пару секунд…  
  
  
_Два пальца левой руки плавно входят на полфаланги, раздвигая нежные складки, а вторая рука скользит между ягодиц вниз, проталкиваясь между бёдрами. Кончики пальцев доходят до яичек, теряющихся в коротких золотисто-белых волосах, напряжённых, тяжёлых. Они скользят по нежной человеческой коже, и Хэнк стонет, стонет горловым низким звуком._  
  
_Коннор убирает левую руку, оставляя ягодицы раздвинутыми, и толкается в чувствительное, горячее собственным пахом. Жёсткая ширинка его брюк трётся по чуткому месту, и он проводит правой по внешней части мощного, сильного бедра, проскальзывая в складки паховой зоны._  
  
_Хэнк снова ругается, заводит руки назад, пытаясь ухватить его за гладкие бёдра. Коннор притирается к его огромной влажной спине всей грудью, всем торсом, тяжело вентилируя ему в затылок, слизывая с позвонков капельки пота. Его рука зарывается в паховые волосы глубже, пальцы скользят под тяжёлый ствол члена, потирают, обхватывая его крепко, медленно и неотвратимо…_  
  
  
Коннора возвращает в реальность удар в плечо. Он слегка теряет равновесие, одна из инфорамок выскальзывает на пол. Он мгновенно разворачивает голову, встречая злой взгляд.  
  
— Что, закоротило, болванка? — детектив Рид делает неторопливый размашистый шаг, как будто просто случайно его задел.  
  
Коннор холодно смотрит в серо-зелёные глаза с суженными зрачками, в ощерившийся рот. Он понимает, что прошло больше, чем он рассчитывал, что он слишком… _засмотрелся_. Он понимает, что Рид мог это заметить.  
  
— У вас проблемы с координацией, детектив? — Коннор наклоняется за рамкой, держа фигуру человека в поле зрения, коротко высчитывая вероятность нового агрессивного выпада. И легко уходит от него, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Рид досадливо морщится, что новый замах локтём пришёлся мимо, и наклоняется вперёд, глядя снизу вверх.  
  
— Не видать тебе его, пластиковое дерьмо, — практически выплёвывает, шипит он. — Просто нахуй пошлёт, так что лучше обнули себе ёбаную память, — он вдруг кидает за перегородку тёмный взгляд, а потом и вовсе отворачивается.  
  
Рид суёт руки в карманы куртки, не дожидаясь никакого ответа, и идёт по коридору мимо Хэнка к следующей двери, где сидит офицер Уилсон, — так, как будто только что и не было ничего.  
  
Коннор смотрит ему вслед несколько секунд, а затем переводит взгляд на лейтенанта. Его аналитический блок высчитывает риски и вероятности, строит предположения, сравнивает обстоятельства и факты.  
  
Ему… больно. Больно от этих слов, они колят его под грудными пластинами прямо в помпу насоса, они врезаются осколками в трубопроводы, они чужеродной крошкой оседают в циркулирующем тириуме, грозя забить собой и остановить все системы.  
  
Его страх поднимается от живота вверх, до самого горла.  
  
  
_Оттолкнёт._  
_Отвергнет._  
_Прогонит прочь._  
  
  
Коннор закрывает глаза, ловя программный сбой. Даже вентилировать сейчас кажется опасным, но он всё-таки делает медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох.  
  
— Я не последую вашему примеру, детектив, — тихо, едва слышно проговаривает он. — Я добьюсь.  
  
Лейтенант в десяти метрах от него выпрямляется и оборачивается к перегородке, закрепляя на неё пару фотографий, рассматривая их задумчиво.   
  
Коннор заставляет себя наконец-то сдвинуться с места, делая к нему шаг, потом ещё и ещё.  
  
У него нет никаких других вариантов.  
  
Он рискнёт. Он попытается. Он найдёт способ.  
  
Просто потому, что нельзя иначе. Нельзя больше бояться неправильного исхода событий. Нельзя позволять себе настолько теряться во времени, забывая о настоящем. Нельзя поддаваться на собственное моделирование без того, чтобы попытаться его воплотить.  
  
Коннор, делая шаг за шагом к столу напарника, пишет шаг за шагом приоритетный алгоритм.   
  
Хэнк будет его и только его. Ничьим больше.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Подходя к лейтенанту и протягивая ему инфорамки, Коннор улыбается: ему и этой надписи, которая из разу в раз, изо дня в день возникает перед его глазами исключительно вместе с этим человеком.  
  
Он знает, каким будет следующий шаг.


	4. Vier

Темнота ноябрьской ночи захватывает город быстро, как будто накрывая вслед за собой ещё и белым, плотным, тяжёлым платком густого снега.  
  
Отдел примолкает, гудение становится тише и тише с каждым уходящим сотрудником: кто-то из офисных заканчивает свою смену, кто-то, наоборот, выезжает на ночные дежурства. У них, детективов, со всеми их рейдами, допросами и вызовами в любое время дня и ночи, нет строгого графика, но и им на сегодня достаточно.  
  
Коннор скользит взглядом по верхам череды арочных окон, окружающих их крыло на последнем этаже здания Департамента со всех трёх сторон. Его фантазия о том, чтобы однажды, более глубокой, более бесшумной, более безлюдной ночью остаться здесь с Хэнком наедине, кажется почти нереальной, несбыточно-невесомой. Да, теперь, после революции, все патрульные андроиды предпочитают покидать место работы после смены и не проводить ночи напролёт в участке на подзарядных стойках, а люди на ночном дежурстве в принципе редко возвращаются в отдел. Но вероятность, такая сладкая вероятность этого события всё же предельно низка.  
  
Потому что он ещё не сделал лейтенанта _своим_.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор, краем глаза наблюдая за собирающимся Хэнком, покусывает губу. Весь оставшийся день после утренней — такой горячей — преконструкции, заботливо сохранённой в память, он тратил половину мощностей процессора на расчёты наилучших моментов схождения с Хэнком с наибольшим, не менее 85%, положительным исходом.  
  
Ему хотелось, конечно, поставить фильтр ещё выше, ближе к ста. Но это означало бы полное отсутствие вариантов. Полный провал.  
  
Хэнк труднопредсказуем. Хэнку плевать на нормы общества, если они расходились с его собственными нормами. И границы личных норм лейтенанта Коннор исследовал шаг за шагом уже третью неделю после своей девиации, каждый раз перепроверяя всё анализами, поиском алгоритмов и расчётами, каждый раз слишком боясь ошибиться.  
  
Да, он знает, что каждый шаг — это риск со своей собственной вероятностью. Он знает, что эти риски перемножаются, а значит, общая вероятность конкретного исхода неизбежно, неумолимо, ужасающе падает. Отказаться от этого расчёта, от желания увидеть и оценить каждую ветку событий, чтобы выбрать самую оптимальную, очень… сложно.  
  
Но Коннор решает действовать, что бы ни считали по этому поводу программа анализа или программа социального поведения. Коннор решает: пора ловить момент, когда Хэнк встаёт с кресла.  
  
— Вы устали за сегодня, лейтенант, — он плавно поднимается из-за стола, одним прикосновением мелькнувшей белым руки закрывая программы на компьютере и выключая терминал. — Думаю, лучше мне сесть за руль.  
  
Хэнк, обходя свой стол и зевая в ладонь, щурится на него одним глазом.  
  
— Что, так хочется порулить? — хмыкает он, и Коннор чуть расширяет глаза. Эта невинная шутка отдаёт сразу несколькими ошибками в его системе, заставляет вспомнить преконструкцию и все моменты, когда он брал инициативу, действовал — но хотел взять _ещё больше_. Эти слова слишком легко обернуть в свою пользу.  
  
— Хочется, — частотный диапазон его голоса снижается, выдавая едва урчащие нотки, и Коннор едва успевает сам удивиться этому внезапному глюку голосового модуля, — очень.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Хэнк бросает на него долгий, странный взгляд, и в сумрачном вечернем освещении отдела детектив замечает, как темнеют от крови скулы лейтенанта до самой линии бороды. Ресницы Коннора вздрагивают от этого зрелища, он отстранённо слышит, как сильнее шарахает помпа насоса в стенки, отстранённо замечает, как приходят ошибки от регулятора.  
  
Он прекрасно помнит, идентифицирует этот взгляд: в первый раз он увидел его ещё в баре, далёкого пятого числа. Вот только сейчас от двусмысленности повисших между ними слов как будто густеет, тяжелеет воздух. Лейтенант, кидая быстрый взгляд на Миллера, что-то печатающего с серьёзным лицом, отворачивается и вытаскивает ключи.  
  
— Ну держи, раз давно не водил, — он не смотрит на Коннора, игнорируя двойное дно в его словах так, словно ничего и не было, машет рукой в сторону уборных. — Спускайся, я сейчас буду.  
  
Коннор сглатывает, стараясь держать лицо, забирает ключи и идёт в подземный гараж Департамента, прощаясь по пути с офицером Миллером. Каждый его шаг отзывается ударом насоса в груди, и детектив старается не думать об умножающихся рисках, рушащих шанс на положительный исход.  
  
В гараже он сканирует местность, удовлетворённо подмечая, что машина лейтенанта не проглядывается от входа и с оставшихся редких машин других сотрудников полиции.  
  
Коннор отпирает дверь, но усаживается на водительское сидение не сразу, сначала проводя рукой по рулю, считывая отпечатки лейтенанта, а затем оборачиваясь к спинке и медленно, сильно втягивая воздух для анализа. От спинки едва чувствуемо, на самой грани восприятия датчиков, пахнет Хэнком, его волосами, и Коннора немного ведёт.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Он откидывается на спинку, практически с удовлетворением глядя на окошко ошибки перед своими глазами. По его груди, где-то за регулятором, будто разливается тёплым, хотя он точно уверен в целостности трубопроводов. Ему очень хочется провести рукой по рубашке, к кругу регулятора, ощутить уже привычный лёгкий ворох ошибок, который обычно накрывает его, когда он начинает себя касаться, думая о Хэнке. Однако лейтенант вот-вот вернётся, и ему приходится сдерживать себя.  
  
Не время. Не место для самого себя. Но — почти время и место для следующего шага к Хэнку.  
  
Коннор откидывается головой на спинку, чуть покусывая губу и прикрывая глаза. Он неохотно, почти лениво борется с расползающимся по корпусу ощущением истомы, которое его подтапливает изнутри. Его руки лежат на руле — подальше от соблазна коснуться своего тела, — но пальцы чуть заметно гладят изгиб баранки, пока он думает об изгибе резко выступающих ключиц лейтенанта, которые видел только сегодня утром. Дома, когда лейтенант пил его капучино.  
  
Среди множества мелких ошибок — снова глюк скина, и Коннор чувствует, как по скулам, по носу, по щекам теплеет, как меняется оттенок искусственной кожи, снова становясь розовее, ярче.  
  
Детектив отстранённо отмечает, что когда он трогал себя по ночам, сидя перед дверью в спальню Хэнка или на диване, этого глюка ему не встречалось. Зато сейчас, когда Хэнк может увидеть его в любую следующую секунду, _словить на горячем_, он снова тут как тут, снова забивает оперативную память.  
  
Коннору не хочется его сбрасывать, не хочется обновлять скин. Он практически наслаждается этим своим _не-стыдом_.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Дверь с пассажирской стороны резко распахивается, и Коннор вздрагивает, выпрямляясь, глядя на садящегося с размаху Хэнка почти испуганно. Глюк скина всё ещё висит на его лице, кажется, вообще всё лицо у него теперь красное, до кончиков ушей, и детектив борется с ним, посылая едва ли не десяток команд на сброс одну за другой.  
  
— Ну что, поехали, — Хэнк устраивается в кресле, оборачиваясь на него, и Коннор бросается поперёк него к пассажирской двери, чтобы спасти положение, не выдать своё состояние вот так вот, сразу.  
  
— Вы неплотно закрыли дверь, лейтенант.  
  
Он, практически лёжа у напарника на коленях, опираясь правой рукой на его спинку кресла, быстро открывает и захлопывает дверь — и только потом замечает окаменевшего Хэнка, поднимая к нему лицо.  
  
Они слишком близко, в считанных дюймах друг от друга, и Коннор сглатывает как можно незаметнее набежавший в рот очиститель, приподнимается, тянется немного выше.  
  
  
_Вот оно. То, что он ждал._  
  
  
Дюйм за дюймом, расстояние между ними сжимается, исчезает.  
  
Коннор немного наклоняет лицо, кидая взгляд то на ошарашенные голубые глаза, то на чуть приоткрытые полные губы. Где-то внутри него стучит метроном — ах да, это его собственный насос отдаёт ударами в голову.  
  
Сейчас он коснётся, сейчас он, наконец, сможет…  
  
— Ох чёрт, забыл про ремень! Ты ж мне потом всю плешь проешь!..  
  
Лейтенант быстро оборачивается, подхватывая шлейку ремня, и Коннор едва не втыкается губами ему в плечо.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
_[Требуется проверка системы]_  
  
  
Детектив выпрямляется с расфокусированным взглядом. Это похоже на пощёчину, его систему буквально встряхивает, и он изо всех сил старается действовать дальше.  
  
На третий раз у него получается застегнуть собственный ремень безопасности. На второй раз он заводит машину. Тронуться с места получается уже сразу. После тягостного минутного молчания Хэнк неловко хмыкает.  
  
— Тебя что-то последнее время подзаедает, Коннор. Может, записаться на техобслуживание?  
  
Коннор бросает на него острый, буквально режущий взгляд.  
  
— Со мной всё отлично, лейтенант.  
  
Хэнк с некоторой задумчивостью смотрит, как поскрипывает под его пальцами баранка руля, и пожимает плечом.  
  
— Мне показалось, тебя глючит немного. Утром в коридоре подзавис, вроде бы, сейчас вот, — уже тише, без иронии говорит он. — Не хотел бы, чтоб с тобой что-то случилось, а мы тут взяли и профукали.  
  
Хэнк замолкает сконфуженно, кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд: ему послышалось, или у Коннора скрипнули зубы?..  
  
— Со мной всё пре-крас-но, лейтенант, — буквально рычит по слогам детектив и вжимает педаль в пол.  
  
Хэнк матерится, вцепляясь в ручку двери, когда они рвут с места и гонят по магистрали, обходя на старушке шевроле сигналящие машины.  
  
Перед тупиковой улочкой, на которой живёт Хэнк, прежде, чем повернуть, Коннор притормаживает. Лейтенант косится на него, но молчит.  
  
Коннор медленно вентилирует. Раз. Другой. Злость ещё не отпустила его, и страх за новый риск ещё не успел вкрасться обратно в регулятор. Он успевает открыть рот быстрее, чем заканчивается терпение у Хэнка.  
  
— Скоро уикэнд, лейтенант, — ровно замечает Коннор и оборачивается с самой мягкой улыбкой, которую только может выдать. — Может быть, мы сходим куда-то? Или съездим на одно из озёр?  
  
Хэнк хмурится, опуская голову, и Коннор замирает, чувствуя, как снова, снова боится. Но предложение сделано, и он ждёт ответа.  
  
— Было б неплохо проветриться, — наконец кивает лейтенант, и у детектива в одно-единственное мгновение отлегает от насоса.  
  
Десяток заведений по запросу мгновенно мелькает у Коннора перед глазами: терять время нельзя, категорически, только не сейчас.  
  
— Отлично, — отзывается он, посылая запрос и получая ответ, — я заказал столик на воскресенье.  
  
Коннор мягко трогается с места, шурша шинами по побитому асфальту их тупика. Он солнечно улыбается смотрящему с удивлением Хэнку. И улыбается чуть шире, когда Хэнк окончательно сдаётся с согласным бормотанием “ну столик — так столик”.  
  
Кажется, ему сегодня понадобится полночи на диагностику и анализ, но это неважно.  
  
Кажется, он с трудом представляет себе, как проживёт два дня до воскресенья, но он не думает об этом.  
  
Он только смотрит на светящиеся перед глазами цифры: 87% вероятности на успешное сближение с Хэнком. Там, в кафе, он сможет ему объяснить, что это не какой-то сбой и не глюк. Он сможет показать и доказать, что чувствует — и не позволит остановить себя ни предрассудкам и комплексам Хэнка, ни собственным страхам.  
  
Его захлёстывает огромной, яростной надеждой.


	5. Fünf

В окна полутёмной гостиной падает вязкими каплями мокрый снег. Он растекается по раме — установленной за счёт Киберлайф взамен разбитой — и слипается в белёсую рваную наледь.  
  
Коннор смотрит в окно — точно такое же, как разбитое его локтём ровно четыре недели назад, в субботу шестого числа, когда он прорывался к бессознательному лейтенанту, лежащему на полу. Хэнк, плотно завернувшись в тёплую куртку, гуляет с собакой недалеко от дома, его видно на другой стороне улицы.  
  
Сегодня — тоже суббота. Сегодня перед ним — тоже прозрачная преграда, отделяющая его от лейтенанта. Но это уже не просто стекло, которое было бы так легко разнести с одного удара.  
  
Предубеждения. Незаметная, но крепкая стенка.  
  
Она хуже не только обычного стекла, она хуже, чем стена приказов, разрушить которую он смог после того, как узнал лейтенанта.  
  
Эта граница между ними — уже не его собственная и уж тем более не что-то обыденно-материальное. Это граница, которую выстроил Хэнк.  
  
Все эти недели, день за днём, пока Коннор сходил с ума от невозможности, запретности и такой желанности прикосновений, запахов, ощущений, пока думал, надеялся и боялся, что будет отвергнут, Хэнк, похоже, не считал, что андроиды вовсе на это способны. Не считал — и не считает всё это просто… нужным для новой расы.  
  
В памяти мелькает кадр, которому уже не четыре, а всего лишь три недели. Запорошенная снегом закусочная-трейлер, рассвет, первые в его электронной жизни объятья. Улыбка, такая же ясная, как встающее за их спинами солнце. И слова…  
  
“Вы лучше нас. Новый шанс для нашей грёбаной планеты”.  
  
Коннор стискивает челюсти, глядя сквозь снег на смутную фигуру с собакой, его сильные синтетические пальцы скребут по стеклу с едва слышным скрипом, практически накрывая, закрывая собой невозможно далёкого человека.  
  
Тогда, в тот момент двенадцатого числа, он и не думал, что Хэнк подразумевает под этими словами не только признание их живыми и чувствующими, что он признаёт не только превосходство технического разума — но и отсутствие человеческих физических потребностей. Всего того, что так часто во всей истории человечества затмевало разум, заставляло совершать чистое, самоубийственное безумие не во спасение своей жизни, но в удовлетворение своих инстинктов.  
  
Коннор смотрит и смотрит на лейтенанта за окном, пока тот постепенно приближается к дому. Он прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу возле самых кончиков своих пальцев. Он не понимает, почему так тесно, удушающе становится в горле, почему в груди так сильно давит, как будто размазывая по стенке все его биокомпоненты.  
  
Инстинкты…  
  
Да, у него, у них всех нет инстинктов. Нет всей той химии в голове, которая так критична для органических существ, что может помутить даже самый ясный и сильный разум.  
  
Но прикосновения, запахи, тепло — он всё это не просто регистрирует, он это _ощущает_.  
  
Простые сигналы, идущие от поверхности его тела, прямо от плотной сетки мельчайших датчиков по всему корпусу, попадают в его процессор не просто сухими цифрами. Так же, как страх и радость, любопытство и печаль не являются просто симуляцией, его сенсорные ощущения — здесь, с ним, они тоже могут породить любое из чувств в груди и могут развеять другое. Это то, что он знает о себе, это то, что определяется его процессором даже надёжнее, чем его эмоции. Это просто — часть его.  
  
Подходящий к крыльцу Хэнк стряхивает грязь и снег с ботинок, поднимает голову и внезапно ловит его тоскливый взгляд в окне гостиной. Лейтенант улыбается ему, стряхивает с простенькой вязаной шапки белёсые капельки.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор медленно втягивает воздух, отнимает ладонь от стекла.  
  
Сейчас. Сейчас он снова сможет ощутить своего человека, наполнить все типы сенсоров одним-единственным источником, и от этой мысли насос Коннора, кажется, делает лёгкий кульбит.  
  
Когда дверь открывается, андроид оказывается у неё в одно мгновение.  
  
Он пропускает мимо себя деловитого Сумо, пока Хэнк вешает поводок на крючок, и подгадывает, чтобы оказаться к лейтенанту ближе.  
  
Коннор чувствует, как скачут показатели, как веерной чередой вариантов взрывается анализ текущих действий, краем глаза улавливает проценты вероятности положительного исхода — за которые так боялся ещё вчера.  
  
Но теперь, после слов Хэнка в машине, ему страшнее. Он боится _никогда_ не пробиться через барьер мнения самого лейтенанта о нём.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Поршни в насосе заходятся так сильно, что регулятор чуть сбоит, и фоновый процесс имитации дыхания сбивается и перезапускается вновь.  
  
Коннор отодвигает всё, скидывает с внутреннего экрана все сообщения. Его захлёстывает отчаяние, и он рискует.  
  
— Я помогу Вам, лейтенант, — улыбка выходит дёрганной, хотя детектив изо всех сил старается не показать свой мандраж, уверенно протягивая руки и помогая Хэнку снять куртку.  
  
Хэнк оборачивается, чуть вопросительно приподняв бровь, но поводит широкими плечами, давая их освободить от верхней одежды.  
  
Коннор старается быть ближе, старается снимать куртку не слишком медленно — и одновременно втягивает всеми носовыми сенсорами запах, регистрирует информацию со всех малейших участков корпуса, которые только прикасаются к Хэнку.  
  
Ему мало, всегда мало этой информации. Он всегда сенсорно голоден — в том, что касается лейтенанта. И эти несколько коротких, невыносимо быстро текущих секунд он старается наглотаться ею хоть немного больше.  
  
Хэнк между тем хмыкает с некоторым смущением.  
  
— Знаешь, парень… — начинает он и немного морщится, — не надо вот этого, а?  
  
Взгляд Коннора стекленеет, он чувствует себя статуей, падающей в бездну и не могущей двинуть и пальцем, чтобы это остановить.  
  
Вот оно. Это и есть самое худшее, что только может быть. Судя по всему, это и есть конец — всем шансам, всем вероятностям. Лейтенант не просто считает, что андроидам чуждо физическое влечение, он и сам находит прикосновения Коннора неприятными. Ненужными. Неправильными.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Коннор не уверен: он попросту не проверяет, но, кажется, его собственные сенсоры у глаз регистрируют влагу. Кажется, снова какой-то сбой скина, но это уже неважно.  
  
Насос молчит. Все биокомпоненты, кажется, рвёт на части.  
  
“Вот так люди чувствуют себя, когда умирают?..” — одна-единственная мысль гулко падает в процессор.  
  
Синтетические мышцы с трудом воспринимают какие-либо приказы, и Коннор понимает, что совсем, _абсолютно_ не контролирует своё лицо. После трёх попыток он всё-таки заставляет себя разлепить губы, выдавить звук из горлового динамика.  
  
— Что “не надо”, Хэнк? — детектив слепо стискивает огромную куртку с воротником, которую всё ещё держит в руках, и слуховые датчики регистрируют едва слышный скрип ткани под пальцами.  
  
Хэнк смотрит на него с тревогой, поочерёдно переводит взгляд с губ на глаза. Он поднимает руку, похлопывая Коннора по побелевшей щеке — скин просветлился, став прозрачнее без его на то воли.  
  
— Эй-эй, парень, — лейтенант берёт его лицо уже двумя ладонями, проводит ласково по голове. — Ты в порядке? Ты чего так побледнел-то?  
  
Падение в бездну останавливается, как видео, поставленное на паузу. Слишком много желанного, слишком много бесценного. Мягкий голос, руки Хэнка на его лице, в волосах.  
  
Коннор хмурится с отчаянием. Он не верит. Он всё ещё не может поверить, что всё действительно может быть в порядке.  
  
— Так что я не должен, — голос сбивается, проскальзывает электронный шорох, — что я не должен делать, по твоему мнению, Хэнк?  
  
Лейтенант тяжело выдыхает, качает головой, опуская руки. Улыбается с тёплым облегчением.  
  
— Господи, парень, ты меня напугал. Я хотел сказать: не надо мне прислуживать, куртку снимать, тапки, там, подавать, — он снова морщится, больше, чем раньше. — Я такое не выношу, знаешь ли. Даже если б революции вашей не было, не потерпел бы. А уж теперь-то мы тем более на равных, — он неуверенно улыбается, легко сжимая Коннору плечо. — Если ты думал, я тебя жить за чёртов капучино пустил или что ты мне за это дело прям что-то должен, — забудь. Ничего не должен. Просто рядом будь, если хочешь. Вот и всё.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Коннор ощущает, как один за другим восстанавливаются все программные процессы. Он снова чувствует всю свою систему — как будто бы собранной заново. Восстановленной, как после долгой и тщательной гибернации.  
  
_Он чувствует себя как никогда живым._  
  
Он счастлив. Он бесконечно счастлив тому, что ошибся, и тому, что услышал.  
  
— Я хочу быть рядом, Хэнк, — тихо отзывается он. — Больше всего на свете. Вместе с тобой. Так близко, как ты позволишь, — голосовой модуль внезапно снова сбоит, и последние слова прорываются едва слышно.  
  
Лейтенант непонимающе хмурится в этот момент, и Коннор с досадой осознаёт: он не расслышал. Он незаметно прикусывает губу изнутри, размышляя, стоит повторить или нет, но Хэнк сам решает за него.  
  
— Ладно, сейчас перекушу — и пора уже на работу, — лейтенант хлопает его по плечу, проходя в кухню, оставляя Коннора наедине со всем сумбуром мыслей и чувств.  
  
Детектив смотрит на большую тёплую куртку в своих руках, которую так и не успел повесить, а затем кидает взгляд в сторону кухни. Хэнк уже вовсю занят своим завтраком, и Коннор пользуется моментом. Он прижимает куртку ближе, втягивает пряный запах, буквально зарываясь в неё носом, всем лицом.  
  
Проходит секунда-две и ворох мелких ошибок, прежде чем он наконец-то может оторваться.  
  
Коннор с кривоватой улыбкой вешает куртку на место, быстро оглядываясь назад, на суетящегося на кухне лейтенанта.  
  
Вот теперь он действительно _в порядке_.  
  
До завтра, до времени их похода в кафе остаётся немногим больше суток, и Коннора согревает вид маленького выставленного в углу внутреннего экрана таймера.  
  
Это будет свидание, а не просто встреча.  
  
Он сделает для этого всё.  
  
Он пойдёт ва-банк, чтобы убедить Хэнка в реальности своих намерений, в том, что он не только может, но и хочет ощущать.  
  
Теперь, после слов лейтенанта, Коннор точно знает: он Хэнку нужен и важен. Как бы то ни было, Хэнк хочет, чтобы он был рядом.  
  
Коннор улыбается, направляясь на кухню, чтобы составить компанию своему человеку.  
  
Он буквально видит: прозрачная стена может треснуть. Она не такая крепкая, не такая страшная, как ему казалось. И первый удар по ней можно нанести уже сейчас.  
  
  
...Чашка с капучино аккуратно, без звука опускается рядом с правой рукой лейтенанта. Тот поднимает голову, открывает уже было рот, чтобы возразить.  
  
— Это уже наша добрая традиция, Хэнк, — с уверенной улыбкой качает головой Коннор. — Не в благодарность и не в качестве платы, как ты и сказал. Просто для тебя.  
  
Всё так же близко склонившись, детектив подмигивает, накрывая широкую ладонь своей, небольшой и прохладной. Он сжимает пальцы и задерживает их ровно на ту секунду, чтобы это было почти неприличным.  
  
Хэнк медленно краснеет и молчит, глядя на него во все глаза. Он снова приоткрывает губы, как будто хочет что-то ответить, но не находит слов.  
  
Коннор улыбается немного шире, самую малость. Он решает позволить себе ещё немного больше, чем изначально просчитал, и его большой палец медленно проводит по тёплой человеческой коже, по вставшим дыбом волоскам и крупным суставам. — С-спасибо, — наконец выдавливает из себя Хэнк.  
  
Он переводит удивлённый взгляд на свою ладонь, но рука Коннора не исчезает просто так, словно случайное видение или глюк программы.  
  
Детектив снова легонько сжимает пальцы, прежде чем всё-таки убрать кисть.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — он делает паузу, — мой лейтенант.  
  
Коннор выпрямляется, как ни в чём не бывало разворачиваясь к собачьей миске и подхватывая по пути пакет с кормом.  
  
Он едва вздрагивает от всех считанных сигналов, от переполненного полученными данными кэша. Он не видит, как Хэнк осторожно потирает руку в том месте, где её только что касались, едва слышно чертыхаясь себе под нос.  
  
Коннор думает только о том, что будет завтра.


	6. Sechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто ждёт и читает! ❤
> 
> Кстати, у проекта HankConBook, для которого я написал ЧЕТЫРЕ фика, уже открыт предзаказ! ;-)  
Обязательно загляните, там выпускают [**целую книгу фиков и артов**](https://vk.com/hankconbook) по хэнкону))

Перед тем, как уйти в энергосберегающий режим поздно ночью, Коннор выставляет порог чувствительности своих аудиосенсоров и прописывает команду пробуждения по уровню звука человеческих шагов — настраивает себе личный будильник. Он полуложится на диван в гостиной так, чтобы видеть коридор в спальню, чтобы _слышать_ происходящее около неё, когда наступит утро и лейтенант выйдет из комнаты.  
  
Он мог бы не ложиться вовсе. Не использовать никакое энергосбережение — уровень тириума в корпусе достаточно высок, в экономии совершенно нет нужды.  
  
Но Коннор не может. Он боится остаться наедине с собой, со своими мыслями на целую ночь, когда Хэнк будет вне досягаемости его восприятия, а барьер между ними, который он так стремится разрушить, всё так же останется не пройденным, не сдвинутым с места даже на дюйм.  
  
Он слишком долго ждал и готовился к этим изменениям, чтобы сейчас, на самом пороге открывшейся возможности, дать себе зациклиться на старом, неправильном состоянии, чтобы снова испытать страх.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_  
  
  
Боязнь ошибиться, боязнь снова вернуться в состояние падения в бесконечную бездну, которое он испытал. Боязнь никогда не получить желаемое.  
  
Это — тоже нестабильность, и он принимает её горькие капли. Они обжигают, и он чувствует: они могут однажды разъесть его стальную, прописанную в самую основу личности, волю.  
  
Это — обратная сторона медали, и Коннор втягивает воздух так глубоко, с такой силой, что в процессор сыпятся мелкие ошибки от чувствительных носовых анализаторов.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он знает, что в этом мире правильно. Он не ошибётся, не даст себя сбить с пути и пробьётся через все преграды.  
  
Но всё же… Завтра он предпочтёт открыть глаза только в тот момент, когда снова сможет услышать Хэнка — и убедится, что так ожидаемый им день наконец-то настал. Ни минутой раньше.  
  


**

  
  
Системы Коннора возвращают его в реальность, когда утреннее солнце заливает восточное окно гостиной. В коридоре слышится цокот когтей с шуршащими шагами пушистых лап, и пару секунд спустя в тыльную сторону ладони андроида тыкается мокрый нос.  
  
Коннор приподнимается на диване, его насос пропускает удар. Система сработала — но на _не тот_ источник звука, и он лихорадочно, охапкой собирает все данные, до которых может дотянуться. На часах девять утра, сегодня пятое декабря, а в коридоре горит свет, в ванной шумит вода… Коннор вентилирует, снова откидываясь на подлокотник дивана, рассеянно гладя лобастую собачью голову.  
  
Всё в порядке, он вернулся в сознание вовремя. Лейтенант не сорвался куда-то без него, и он сам не упустил свой шанс на утро вместе с Хэнком.  
  
Сумо утыкается настойчивее, мотает мордой в сторону, подсовываясь под руку, и Коннор коротко улыбается, поднимаясь с дивана. В самом деле, у него найдутся эти десять-пятнадцать минут для пса, пока Хэнк умывается и готовит себе завтрак. Лейтенант обычно собирается быстро, в считанные минуты, но Коннор уже давно привык к его режиму, и система моделирования событий рассчитывает всё точно, практически до секундных погрешностей.  
  
— Хорошо, я выведу тебя погулять. Прямо сейчас. Сегодня отличный день для этого, правда? — пёс гулко гавкает в ответ: уж ему-то каждый день кажется самым подходящим, чтобы выбежать на прогулку не одному.  
  
На улице морозно и солнечно, и Коннор невольно потирает руки, пока они с Сумо обходят пристань на реке Руж и делают круг, чтобы вернуться на их тупиковую улочку. Он старается не ускорять шаг, идти ровно, чтобы дать псу набегаться вдоволь, но гулко стучащий в груди насос так и тянет его назад к знакомому домику.  
  
Когда они наконец возвращаются, Сумо с лаем бросается на входную дверь, пока детектив разбирается со старым механическим замком — чёрт подери, теперь он сам может открыть её, своими собственными ключами! Он уже не совсем чужой, не просто пришлый. Он — часть жизни этого дома, и от одной этой мысли Коннору становится немного теплее, несмотря на весь зимний холод вокруг.  
  
— Хэнк, мы вернулись!  
  
Андроид с порога чувствует запахи бекона, омлета и горячего кофе. Кажется, сегодня лейтенант решил сварить его сам.  
  
Коннор с любопытством заглядывает на кухню. Там царит небольшой раздрай после завтрака, посреди которого возвышается Хэнк. Лейтенант уже одет и на скорую руку, прямо на ходу, пьёт горячий кофе из кружки.  
  
— Прости, парень, решил тут без тебя попробовать, — Хэнк кивает на собаку. — Спасибо, что выгулял. С этой нашей работой Сумо не часто достаётся компания в прогулках.  
  
Детектив чуть улыбается, подходя к нему ближе, походя оценивая уровень хаоса вокруг кофеварки и на плите, а потом кидает взгляд на лейтенанта. Хэнк расслаблен, и все считываемые мимические знаки говорят о возможности снова — как тогда, пару недель назад, — воспользоваться его утренней сонливостью, чтобы прикоснуться.  
  
Коннору кажется, он целую вечность не получал этот анализ, хотя блок памяти подсказывает, что только вчера в течение рабочего дня он урвал себе несколько мгновений. Коннор смахивает эти подсказки. Ему всегда мало, и он не собирается считать.  
  
— И как же Вам результат, лейтенант? — детектив приближается медленно, практически вкрадчиво, словно боится спугнуть момент.  
  
— Ну такое себе. Твоя версия рулит, сдаюсь, — кается Хэнк, качая головой и зевает, прикрывая рот.  
  
Коннор тихо хмыкает и потом осторожно скользит пальцами по его ладони, ловко забирая из руки ещё несколько сонного лейтенанта чашку с недопитым кофе. Возможно, он может выдать себя: чуть более длинным прикосновением или взглядом, или слишком малым расстоянием между ними… Это всё ещё некоторый риск, и Коннор отступает к столу, ставя туда чашку.  
  
— Тогда оставим эту прерогативу за мной, Хэнк, — с мягкой настойчивостью замечает он, едва заметным движением собирая пальцем след пенки и быстро анализируя. Да, действительно, результат довольно далёк от его собственного капучино. — Вы ведь согласны, не правда ли?  
  
Лейтенант, бросив короткий взгляд на его руку и совсем уж быстрый — на губы, кивает немного заторможенно. Он быстро кашляет в кулак и начинает греметь посудой в раковине.  
  
Коннор сощуривается на широкую слегка согнутую спину, бесшумно вдыхает запах чистых волос, насколько может его уловить на этом расстоянии. Он немного повышает уровень своего голоса, чтобы перебить шум воды.  
  
— Вы ведь помните, что у нас сегодня, ммм, встреча, Хэнк?  
  
Слово “свидание” просится, жжётся на языке, вертится на самом краешке голосового модуля, отзываясь новой нестабильностью. Но он не собирается давать себе слабину и рисковать испортить ситуацию.  
  
Лейтенант молчит, только его спина становится немного напряжённее, и Коннор замирает. В процессоре отдаётся вчерашним воспоминанием, отдаётся разговором в машине несколько дней назад. Программа аналитики упорно лезет вперёд, на главный экран, чтобы показать вероятность отказа от прошлых слов. Коннор даёт команду отмены раз за разом, снова и снова.  
  
Сейчас он _ненавидит_ вероятности.  
  
— Помню, — через бесконечную секунду бурчит, но всё-таки подтверждает Хэнк. — Помню. Куда хоть ты решил меня затащить? Прямо в обед, я полагаю, — он поворачивает голову, кидая на детектива взгляд.  
  
Коннор улыбается — почти бесстрашно.  
  
— Сегодня. В два часа дня. “Rêves quantiques”* на Таймс-сквер.  
  
Брови лейтенанта подскакивают вверх.  
  
— Ре-ве… Что? И — о боже, Таймс-сквер? Мне как-то не нравится вся эта претенциозность.  
  
— Французская кухня, — как ни в чём не бывало поясняет детектив. — Не волнуйтесь, Хэнк, это достаточно демократичное место. Более того, это одно из немногих заведений, уже предусмотревших в меню пару строк для андроидов. Несколько видов тириума в разных агрегатных состояниях, как они обещают.  
  
Хэнк выглядит впечатлённым и даже забывает поворчать для вида, молча домывая посуду.  
  
Коннор с трудом сдерживает ухмылку, ещё сложнее удержать в привычном режиме радостно бьющийся внутри насос. Что ж, это был решающий аргумент, и теперь за ним — беспрекословная победа. Он знал, куда бить, когда выбирал это место: болезненно склонная к справедливости натура лейтенанта всегда реагировала на признаки равенства. Андроидам всё ещё недостаёт большинства простых человеческих возможностей, и Хэнк предпочитает делать выбор в их пользу, даже по мелочам.  
  
Даже если сам Коннор ничего бы не стал брать в этом кафе, это был лучший выбор. Система подсказывает, что лейтенант согласен был бы сходить туда ради него — даже без всяких свиданий.  
  
Идеальный расчёт.  
  
Ухмылка всё-таки просачивается на лицо Коннора, когда лейтенант оборачивается к нему.  
  
— Так, парень. Мне надо в гараж, посмотреть машину и почистить ей внутрянку. Малышка что-то запылилась. А потом махнём в твой ресторан.  
  
Коннор кивает, не отрывая глаз от лица лейтенанта, и тот чуть хмурится, краснеет под этим пристальным жадным взглядом. Детектив спохватывается ровно в тот момент, когда перестаёт контролировать собственный скин — и на нём снова всплывает злополучный давний глюк.  
  
Он отступает, разрывая зрительный контакт, но перед его внутренним взором так и стоит образ лейтенанта: с почти слетевшей дремотой, с распахнутыми голубыми глазами и взъерошенными серебристыми с золотом прядями, с алыми мазками по щекам. Утреннее солнце трогает его лицо и аккуратно подбритую бороду, мажет лучом по дёрнувшемуся кадыку.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Это слишком красиво. В груди всё сжимается, и кажется, что нестабильность ёкает даже в регуляторе. Что бы ни случилось — даже полное беспощадное форматирование, — этот кадр, пожалуй, он никогда не сможет забыть.  
  
У Коннора дрожат ресницы от нового сильного сбоя, но он находит в себе силы отозваться:  
  
— Конечно, Хэнк. Если понадоблюсь — буду в гостиной.  
  


**

  
  
Ресторанчик оказывается всё-таки не на самой Таймс-сквер, а в соседнем переулке, в тени высоких домов, и Хэнк даже одобрительно хмыкает, когда они подходят ближе.  
  
Место довольно большое, и в два часа дня там уже набирается достаточно народа, но Коннор предусмотрительно оговаривает при заказе столик в уголке у окна. Лишние глаза ему нужны ещё меньше, чем его лейтенанту-мизантропу. Это даже не преконструкция из коридора, как несколько дней назад, и сейчас никто не посмеет нарушить его планы.  
  
Хэнк приостанавливается на пороге, пока Коннор общается с администратором о брони, проходится взглядом по неброскому оформлению в стиле хай-тек: оно на удивление гармонично смотрится благодаря множеству деталей и разумному использованию подсветок. Коннор краем глаза замечает, как он приглядывается к небольшим голограммам различных маятников, которые перемежаются с “живыми” картинами вдоль стен. В этом мерном и неторопливом, но непрекращающемся движении на фоне есть что-то успокаивающее, располагающее к себе — на вкус самого детектива. Возможно, даже что-то понятное и близкое ему, как _механическому существу_.  
  
Он гадает, так ли это для Хэнка, сможет ли лейтенант уловить этот подспудный смысл или даже само это ощущение? Он хотел бы, чтобы у Хэнка получилось.  
  
Они садятся за столик, откуда немного видно уголок заснеженной Таймс-сквер, и официант сразу же подходит к ним, чтобы принять заказ. Хэнк открывает было рот, но хмурится, подмечая, что у официанта обветренные губы и мелкий порез от бритвы на щеке. Это человек, и такого лейтенант не встречал уже давно, когда дело касалось какой-то незамысловатой работы.  
  
— Здесь работают строго один к одному. Это принцип заведения, — тихо поясняет Коннор, видя удивление Хэнка. — Тириум спритц, пожалуйста.  
  
— Стакан тёмного, — добавляет лейтенант. А потом осекается под пристальным взглядом Коннора, ясно намекающим, что заказ следует дополнить чем-то съедобным и относительно безвредным. — О боже. Ещё сырную тарелку. И сэндвич с лососем. Ну что, андроидский нормоконтроль одобряет мой выбор? — фыркает он, кивая официанту и отпуская его.  
  
— Естественно, Хэнк.  
  
Хэнк возводит очи горе, и Коннор довольно щурится. Он быстро осматривает всё видимое пространство кафе, оценивая возможность диалога и подступы к нему, пока им несут заказ. Так трудно выбрать, с чего начать. Достаточно ли этой расслабленной обстановки с тихими переливами музыки? Настроен ли уже Хэнк на диалог, готов ли будет его услышать.  
  
Насос внутри начинает биться сильнее, и этот стук гулко отдаётся по всему корпусу. Коннор невольно перебирает пальцами, лежащими на столе — его рукам так не хватает любимой монетки с привычной калибровкой. Он прикусывает губу изнутри, когда перед внутренним взором разворачиваются ветки вероятностей, а система социальной адаптации назойливо предлагает варианты, которые кажутся ему один хуже другого.  
  
Но неожиданно лейтенант спасает его от самое себя — и действует первым.  
  
— А теперь скажи мне, зачем, — Хэнк наклоняется вперёд и смотрит внимательнее. — Вот это вот всё — начерта оно надо? Ты мог бы поехать к своим, мог бы прошвырнуться по городу, встретить новые лица. В конце концов, найти себе занятие по душе. Любое дело, — он пожимает плечом, пока Коннор практически отчаянно смотрит ему в лицо. — А вместо этого — заказываешь столик тут, со мной.  
  
Детектив чувствует, как в горле стоит что-то острое, и голосовой модуль может дать сбой в любой момент. Он прикрывает на секунду глаза, стараясь уловить это мерное движение вокруг, поддаться ему, успокоиться, а потом смотрит лейтенанту прямо в лицо.  
  
— Может быть, мне по душе именно это? — он смелеет, придвигаясь вперёд. Между ними бесконечная пропасть, но он преодолеет её, он знает, он верит. — Что, если Вы мне по душе, лейтенант?  
  
Хэнк откидывается на спинку диванчика, поджимая губы. Он хочет было что-то ответить, может быть, даже возразить, и насос Коннора как будто сжимается в комок…  
  
Официант прерывает их, ставя заказ на стол, и детектив сглатывает очиститель, тихо вентилируя. Эта маленькая пауза кажется ему спасением, но лейтенант не из тех, кто легко отступает от намеченного. Он пригубливает своё пиво, но едва официант отходит, снова наклоняется вперёд.  
  
— Парень, тебе оно надо? Вы всё же другие. Винтики по-другому крутятся, всё не так, — он машет у головы распахнутой пятернёй.  
  
Коннор хочет ответить, но потом вдруг ловит его взгляд — и замирает. На миг ему кажется, что в голубых глазах лейтенанта мелькает не только неверие. Ему кажется, он видит там безнадёжность.  
  
Детектив стискивает собственные пальцы, отчаянно глядя на него. Слова снова вертятся, вертятся в горле, на языке, и потом прорываются. Он не отслеживает, не контролирует, не просчитывает. Он только надеется, что это — правильные слова.  
  
— Может, и не так, Хэнк. Это не имеет значения, как именно функционировать, если цель всё равно похожа, — Коннор говорит быстро и тихо, всем собой стремясь вперёд, к единственному человеку, которого видит. — У меня есть мысли, есть чувства. Я живой! Ты сам признал это — ещё в ноябре, в башне Стрэтфорд. Но это не всё…  
  
Он останавливается и снова сглатывает. Хэнк молчит и ждёт. По его суровому лицу трудно понять его мысли, и Коннор чувствует, как будто они сидят не в светлом уютном ресторанчике в центре города — а в допросной, окутанной холодным светом ламп, с тёмным односторонним стеклом. Он чувствует себя по другую сторону стола — допрашиваемым, пригвождённым к месту.  
  
Коннор не глядя делает длинный глоток своего тириумного коктейля. Ему больше некуда отступать, хотя есть что терять — неизмеримо много.  
  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — наконец выдыхает он. — Большее, чем нужда во всех социальных контактах и базовых правах, Хэнк. Есть ещё тяга к чему-то близкому. К кому-то близкому… Нужда в ком-то на эмоциональном уровне переходит на уровень ощущений сенсоров, — Коннор смотрит на свои чуткие кончики пальцев, которых как будто касается электрический разряд — от самого регулятора, потирает их и снова поднимает взгляд. — Появляется нужда... в единении с кем-то важным.  
  
Хэнк откидывает голову, приоткрывая рот, ошарашенно смотря на Коннора во все глаза. Коннор глядит в ответ, стараясь не выдать всей той обречённости, которая накрывает его, окутывая всю грудь, сжимает плечи. Он чувствует гулкий провал пустоты внутри — он всё сказал. Теперь дело остаётся только за лейтенантом.  
  
Коннор с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Он мог бы вытащить свой регулятор из корпуса вон — и протянуть его Хэнку на ладонях. Пожалуй, так было бы легче. Это бы стало вопросом всего двух минут — отчаяния и мучений, а не целой грёбаной вечностью.  
  
Хэнк прочищает горло, отходя от шока, качает головой, и Коннор смотрит на него, чувствуя себя распятым. Все мгновения, все собранные воспоминания, преконструкции, данные о лейтенанте пролистываются у него перед глазами.  
  
— Не думал, что вы можете, — лейтенант словно пытается найти правильное слово, хмурится, стискивая практически нетронутый холодный пивной бокал, — это ощущать.  
  
Это ещё не конец, понимает Коннор. Шанс, чёртов шанс всё ещё есть. Хэнк больше не отрицает его способность желать на корню, и детектив нащупывает эту линию, бросается вперёд со всей своей решительностью.  
  
— Я не скажу за других, Хэнк, способны ли на это все андроиды или нет, — он качает головой. — Я не знаю. Мне не с чем сравнивать. Просто… позволь мне это. Позволь — нам. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — уголок его губ изламывается в не-улыбке.  
  
Внезапно он замечает свободно лежащую на столе руку Хэнка, и весь его мир сжимается до большой сильной кисти. Может быть, так он сможет передать свои мысли точнее, правильнее.  
  
Коннор осторожно накрывает её своей ладонью.  
  
  
_<ошибка>_ _<ошибка>_  
  
  
Прикосновение недостаточно плотное, сенсоры — изголодавшиеся, бесконечно изголодавшиеся по лейтенанту сенсоры — требуют большего, ясного и чёткого. Но он должен уловить любой намёк на отказ, он боится давить.  
  
Рука под его ладонью вздрагивает, и Хэнк смотрит на Коннора — снова в упор. Этот пригвождающий, тяжёлый взгляд, эта неизбежность, которую он так желал неделя за неделей, и в ней недостаёт лишь одного.  
  
Согласия.  
  
— Я человек, Коннор. Я человек — и я слаб, — качает головой Хэнк. — Ты оказался для меня слишком суровой проверкой. У меня, в отличие от вас, абсолютно точно есть слабости, Коннор. Я бы не хотел… принимать желаемое за реальное.  
  
Коннор не верит своим аудиодатчикам. Он на максимальной скорости прокручивает эти слова десятки раз, разбирая каждую интонацию. Он не знает, может ли верить своему аналитическому блоку, который говорит: “да”.  
  
— Всё реально, — он стискивает с силой широкую ладонь. — Всё реально, Хэнк! Я хочу… тебя ощущать. Везде. Самыми разными методами. Пусть не так, как это привычно для людей, но, Хэнк… Я не могу, — Коннор качает головой, и на его лицо просачивается грустная улыбка, — я ничего не могу поделать с этим желанием.  
  
Он пока не может рассказать про все программные сбои и ошибки, про то, как собирал всё, что мог, как стремился к своему напарнику всем своим электронным существом, как мечтал, фантазировал, преконструировал их слияние. Он знает: это способно отпугнуть. Эти темы слишком сильно табуированы в человеческом обществе, и ему, андроиду, не стоит так рисковать раскрывать свою суть.  
  
Всё, что он делает, так это осторожно снимает кисть с ладони лейтенанта, переворачивает руку — открытым жестом. Это предложение, и любой ответ на него будет однозначен.  
  
Лейтенант долго молчит и долго смотрит. Его взгляд всё ещё пригвождает — но уже иначе, и Коннора заливает от этого теплом, как от солнца, которое бродит по Таймс-сквер и никак не дотянется до окон кафе своими лучами.  
  
Хэнк коротко улыбается, а затем поднимает руку и опускает её чуть левее, на другую, искусственную — и вместе с тем такую живую. Он медленно, едва заметно поначалу, потом чуть плотнее касается пальцами чуть сбоящего скина, нажимает самыми кончиками на раскрытую ладонь.  
  
Коннор не подозревает, как откровенен, как интимен может быть такой жест.  
  
  
_[Программный сбой]_  
  
  
Он задыхается от лавины ошибок, едва ли не падая носом в стол. Скин плывёт по его ладони, и эти точки соединения между ними двумя кажутся ему истоком его новой жизни. Он утопает в одном этом малом прикосновении, потому что оно — ответ, потому что это — нужный ответ.  
  
— Эй-эй, парень! Коннор? — Хэнк поднимает руку, разрывая касание, и щёлкает пальцами перед лицом детектива. — Ты чего?  
  
Андроид вскидывает на него глаза. Скин на лице заглючил — кажется, намертво, и он чувствует, как оно полыхает, нагревается фантомным ощущением. Нестабильности кроют его процессор со всех сторон, и у него не сразу получается ответить.  
  
— Слишком… яркое, Хэнк, — голос скрипит, и Коннор ничего не может с этим поделать. — Слишком сильная отдача.  
  
Хэнк близко. Хэнк дотронулся до него — сам. Хэнк _позволил им двоим сделать это_, и Коннор теряется перед открывшейся бездной возможностей.  
  
Он так многого хочет. Всего и сразу. Столь сильно, что не может остановить веерные расчёты вероятностей, теряясь в их количествах.  
  
— Я… могу попросить Вас повторить, лейтенант? — шепчет Коннор, указывая глазами на свою руку.  
  
Лейтенант улыбается, теперь открыто — так же ясно, как тем морозным утром, когда встретил своего напарника, победившего в революции вместе со всем Иерихоном. Он улыбается и снова касается своей ладонью ладони детектива. Крепко, плотно, надёжно.  
  
Коннор переплетает их пальцы. Он не желает отпускать — и надеется, что не отпустит хотя бы в ближайшие несколько минут. Ему, самой его сути, его электронной системе нужно это время — чтобы убедиться, записать и перезаписать результат с наивысшей достоверностью.  
  
Их руки скрыты за вазой, за бокалами. Они не видны, жест не очевиден окружающим: детектив просчитывает любые возможные углы зрения, даже в случае нависшего над столом официанта. Они не заметны, и Коннора ведёт от этой скрытности, он ощущает её правильной.  
  
Он видит тёмный румянец на острых скулах Хэнка. Он впитывает в себя этот цвет, и не отслеживает сейчас, как глючит его собственный скин. Он улыбается лейтенанту в ответ.  
  
— Чёрт дери, — хрипит Хэнк, склоняя голову над столом, отодвигая позабытый сэндвич. — Коннор, ты ведь покраснел. Я-то думал, мне всё казалось, мерещилось! Ч-чёрт, — он шумно выдыхает, как будто пробежал стометровку за тридцать секунд.  
  
Коннор улыбается ему, пожимая плечом. Кто же мог сказать, что самым правильным в его жизни будут ошибки и глюки. Кто же мог знать, что и будет значить: по-настоящему ощущать себя живым.  
  
Возможно, стоило перестать называть эти всполохи, эти отголоски нестабильности в его системе — ошибками. Возможно, стоило перестать их считывать вовсе.  
  
Лейтенант поднимает бокал свободной рукой — он и не делает попытки расцепить их пальцы — и задумчиво отпивает, разглядывая андроида как будто новыми глазами.  
  
— Как давно, Коннор?  
  
Детектив чувствует себя так легко, что, кажется, мог бы взлететь, оторваться от места, несмотря на стальной остов своего корпуса.  
  
— Несколько недель.  
  
Хэнк кивает несколько раз, как видно, вспоминая всё произошедшее: и прикосновения, и утренний капучино по утрам, и столько всего другого.  
  
— Что, так и не отпустишь меня теперь, а? — он посмеивается, чуть шевеля пальцами.  
  
Коннор показательно вентилирует и отпускает его руку.  
  
— Разве что для того, чтобы Вы наконец-то приступили к своему сэндвичу с лососем, лейтенант, — ухмыляется он.  
  
Хэнк хмыкает, в самом деле берясь за слегка остывший сэндвич.  
  
Коннор подхватывает свой бокал с тириумным спритцем, медленно потягивая игристый напиток. Он смотрит за окно, и ему кажется, что самая реальность изменилась, стала ярче, добавив красок, добавив света.  
  
Что же… Теперь он знает, какой день в его четырёхмесячной жизни — самый правильный.  
  
Коннор смотрит вокруг, на этот переформатированный, новый мир, вспоминая свою девиацию — тогда, на старом ржавом корабле, когда поверил Маркусу и допустил всю правильность своих ошибок. Эти ощущения так похожи, и сравнивая их, Коннор понимает, что всё снова перевернулось с ног на голову, изломалось и встало в новый порядк, только теперь как будто гармоничнее, логичнее, чем раньше.  
  
Он опускает голову, глядя в свой бокал, где почти не осталось синего напитка, а потом смотрит на Хэнка исподволь, словно боясь спугнуть это видение.  
  
Похоже, он смог стать девиантом — во второй раз. Только теперь сломав другую стену — и пробившись к своему человеку. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Rêves quantiques" (фр.) - "Quantic dreams", "квантовые мечты".  
(хех, да, я не удержался от отсылкиXD)


End file.
